SWORD TO FIGHT
by Pselaen
Summary: Sakura find out a new family sword on her 18th birthday. Nruto brought back Sasuke but the time 7 had fall apart. The hebi started to chose their own friends in the this new change a new enemy or a really old enemy is coming after Sakura and the Haruno family. Lot's of new friend has join Sakura. Can the old friend be together?Will there a new ere start?
1. Chapter 1

**SWARD TO FIGHT**

**SUMMERY:**Sakura find out a new family sword on her 18 brought back Sasuke and with came the the time 7 had fall apart. The hebi started to chose their own friends in the this new chenge a new enemy or a real old enemy has coming after Sakura and the Haruno family. Lot's of new friend has join Sakura in can the old friend be toghter?Will there a new ere start?

**AUTHER'S NOTE:**I do not own 'NARUTO'.If I did Sakura would have more strong.

**RETED-T Sasuke X Sakura**

**CHAPTER-1:****Birthday**

I walked out of the hospital as first as I can. It was really hard for me to stand there and watch all the people used to be my friends talking to him and ignoring me like I wasn't there(except may be Neji and Shikamaru but they were my co-captains in and Lee was out on a mission)and I didn't tried to talk to them. It was chill night almost was 2nd time in Past two weeks that I was late for diner with my parents._ But hey it's not my folt if Hospital has so many odd patience! _And this was all his fault.

I still remember the morning when Konoha's future hokage(finally decided by the village council)the great Naruto Uzumaki brought back the village traitor Sauke Uchiha followed by the team hebi in Konoha.I watched from afar in my ANBU uniform(not because I wanted to but I had a duty to watch over them) with my team like of the rookie 8(except me) and all the villager welcomed them with open arm and laughter which was really annoying. I didn't want to see him but my duty allows came first so I wasn't able live him until at mead night Neji and his team took the watch.

But the worst was me ending up with nursing Uchiha and the habi back to health. I curse that morning my meeting with Tusanade.

Flashback Two weeks ago:

Today was fine morning for everybody, spatially for the girls whose presatios "Sasuke-kun"after 4 year was finally back yesterday. And despite last night's long duty and only one hour sleep I was happy not because he was back but the hakage called me for mission and I would be able get out of this madness of "welcome back the traitor".

"ANBU captain of unit 2,Sakura Haruno reporting hokage-sama"I said as I felt something wrong was going to happened when I looked at the Hokage.

"Ah...Sakura your here already?"the blond said as she looked every were but me._ Something was up,_ was the though came to me in an instinct."I h..have a really u..important m..mission for you" she was acutely shuttering. _Now something's defiantly wrong for Tusanade to shutter in front of me!"_

"Hai and that will be?"I tried hiding my suspirations.

"Well you see the council has decided to punish the Uchiha-kid and his team. So they are on probhesion for 2 years (_only 2 years!_)and there ckhura is sealedBut they are not in a good health and Sasuke's sharingun is bleeding time to time."She sighed and I listened to her _I know where this is going._"The council wanted (_more like ordered_) for you as the head medic of the ANBU black opts. to nurse them back to life. "She said in fear as if she was except me to have a temper tantrum but I kept cool when I asked "can anyone else take my place?"

"No sorry there is not many strong medic like you to handle if they to do something funny because I'm sure with you there doing something bad will only cause them there life."She said in confidents _Thank you for trusting me master when no one did._ And she saw my gratefulness as she smirked "And you will be free of you nursing duty at times of you own mission. For thos time Ion Yamanaka or Hinata Hugha will take your place thought they are not as good as you."As if she was trying to impress by showing that she did everything she could for me to also have my specs and I was grateful for that."So good luck"she wised me and I needed it.

I walked out of her office hearing her mumbling "That went well"but for me how will it be I have no idea.

Flashback end.

That was the worst two weeks of my life but the 3 mission between them send me out of the village was my short time haven. Sure I had to kill a lot of misig-nin that in thos mission but at least it was better then healing the the time I saw them I didn't like any of them except maybe the orange haired guy,Jungo.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice when I reached my parents house. I have moved out of my parent's big cottage when I passed the Jonin-test three years ago. I bought one bedroom apartment right between the strict leads to the hokage tower and the hospital and ANBU-HQ.I lazily crossed the garden my mom made in front of the cottage. As I opened the door something black jumped on my arms scrimeing"Saku-ne-chan" as I balanced both of us from feeling and looked at souse of scrim.

"You're late ne-chan"said my hyperactive 7 year old cousin Misaki"I've been waiting for you almost 3 hours. "She whined as she was hanging on my arm like monkey.

"What're you doing here Saki-chan?"I asked in total confused for seeing her here.

"Bad bad Saku-ne-chan"she poked her index finger in my head "Your memory is getting slow. You should try one of your those dirty herbs.

"Oh..Saku-chan you'r back!"my mom came at the door as me and Saki was still in the door."Happy birthday honey!"she said.

"Huh..birthday?"I was shoked that I forgot my birthday.

"You forgot, didn't you?"my mom said in a sad voise"of course you was there to wish you the morning(_yap still can't except I live alone_)and Ino is out on a mission so no one wish you right."I nod in agreement with embarrassment for once this day the house used to be full with the rooki9 now there was no one.

"Come child you Uncle Yhou and Aunt Shina came with grandma Saya."she dragged me towards the dining room. Now I was totally confused. I couldn't understand why grandma Saya was here, after grandpa Ryun died, her husband died 10 years ago, she never left her house in Samurai country let alon coming in why was she here?

When I entered the room as mom said everyone was there with an unknown brown guy(and he was really handsome) I didn't say ward as I felt everybody acting weird and we finished eating in a uncomfortable silence. After diner grandma looked at me for few moments.

"Sakura come with me to your father's need to talk"She said breaking the silence and I followed I felt tonight was going to be a long night.

Hey guys my 1st fanfic please enjoy and reviw.


	2. Chapter 2

I happy to find my story caught peoples attention the new chapter_

**CHAPTER-2:GIFT**

I followed grandma in dad's library and sat on one of the couches opposite some reason I could not look at her as I felt she was looking at me with concentration.I felt silly around her, I mean I have to admit she was one of the best samurai in her village and compare to her I was nothing.

I also knew the unknown guy was siting there with me, beside me to be precise. So instead of looking at grandma I was taking secret glance at the guy and _Boy was he hot!_ All I could only see was his right side but I could still see his tight bye-shapes bulging from the black cotton t-shirt he was wearing and I couldn't but ogle him in my mind.

"Here is your gift."grandma said suddenly breaking my perverted thought and looked at her. She was holding a long box covered with blue paper._OK this totally_ wired!She aloes sent money to me on birthday but now she was giving me an actually gift.I took it hesitantly and put in on my lam and murdered "Thanks."

"Open it!"she said more like commanded me, I obliged and slowly moved the cover and found a very old box, the Haruno round symbol was in-scripted on it.

"Isn't it..."I stopped in the middle sentence as I looked at the box; if I recall correctly it used to be the box which was aloes pleased in my grandfather's study room. The box was aloes a mystery to me and all my cousins, and to revile it we had played uncountable pranks on my old grandfather though he had skilfully got back at us for our mischief and never got see what box contain.

"It is now belong to you." grandma said and gave a glance at the person beside me "Rightfully"

"So what's inside?" I asked running my hands over symbol.

"See for your self,girl"she growled _Yeap the old hag was back!_

I did not west anytime and opened it to find sword, to be precise it looked like a fencing sword. I touched and felt a tingle felling shot through me and it stoop at my heart. Now if I was still 12 I would've screamed in fear but not at this moment because now I was 18 and this kind of felling instead of scaring me, gives me a thrill to know it did.

I slowly took the sword out of the box and held it in front of though in looked like a fencing sword, the bled was not wiggly like jelly bot was farm and heard like a normal sword and something was written at the end of the bled a different language. It's handle was also like the sword and at the end of it was a stone sited it was round and green like the eye color of all the Haruno members. And it was shockingly beautiful.

"This a healing bled." my grandma brook by daze only to have as dumbfounded."It is called Angela. That is what written at the end of the bled, in old samurai script."

"But why did you said, its a healing this bled has some sort of magical ability?" In my 7 years of being a ninja I had long stopped believing that there isn't any supernatural things. I mean look at Naruto, he had demon fox sealed inside him. So it was not surprising but me processing a supernatural, impossible and _cool!_

"Yes it dose child!" she cleared her throat and said "With one swing at one person and any illness or injury of the person will be healed."

My mouth had a big O shape, _A sword that can heal anything, ohh that means I can save anyone and no innocent person will die!_

"It can't save the dead," she sighed as if she knew what I was thinking "Once the persons soul has left the body it will be useless to swing the sword on the person."

"So I can't bring the dead back huh." I was disappointed to here that.

"Not really," suddenly said the guy beside, I looked at him; he had dark brown eyes and his hair was the same color which suited well with his face. "It can, if you swing right before the person's soul is living his body." he said matter of fact tone which for some reason got on my nerve.

"How do you propose for me to see when the soul is getting out?"I asked in cold tone and folded my hands on my chest.

"Well you do need proper training for that, to see the soul I mean." he said with smirk in his face "And that is why Sakura-sama, I, Kanji is here to train you to see the soul."

OK this was bad, the guy was cocky and I am for god sake and elite ANBU, and I defiantly knew how to whiled a sword so what was he suppose to teach I bluntly asked "what are you supposed to teach me, Kanji-san?" Though I also used suffices

"How to see the souls like I said and to that you have to connect your mind with the sword for that you need to fight with the sword."

"OK!" I said "When do we start?" even though I did not like the that much I just couldn't let the opportunity go.

"But I have to know some thing." I said "Why me?" grandma looked confused, I looked at her "Why does the sword belong to me?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." she said "You see child, the sword only can be use by the oldest Haruno female and after she dies or rejects it, it will be handed to her younger sister who shared the same the Haruno blood parent or the oldest one in the next generation. And the one how will have the sword will be hair of the Haruno clan. You already you are one."

Off course I knew that but I just never thought about it. The title actually belong to Hana my older sister who had mysteriously diapered from our life right after grandfather died. I was not to close to because of our 10 years age gap her but I still never wanted to take her place and that's why not even my friends knew about it except Ino and Tusanade-sama.

* * *

It was after 11'o clock at night when the meeting had ended and I was back in my room, on my bed today was a long day. First I had that jerk of Uchiha (I don't even call him by his first name anymore) to nurse and then my stupid birthday (my uncle gave a set of new kunai for my liking) and last the sword which actually belong to my sister.

In the peat of my stomach I got felling that the sword was the reason why my sister had left and I wanted to know why. But whom to ask after Hana left the elder of the clan had forbid us to talk about her and being born in the mean clan I was not even allowed to think about her.

With deep sigh I trued to my left was sleeping beside me, she aloes dose that when she comes here, my uncle and aunt slept in the guest room and my grandma also in gust room. I am sure by time I'll get up in the morning they will be long gone.

Kanji was gone to, he went out of the village and will be back after two days and will me train me with my new Gift!

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope the readers like this story and lives a lots of review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter_

**CHAPTER-3: CONFUSION!**

The smell of deep cherry was lingering on my nose as I was greeted by floating white cloud in the sky. I was lying on something soft but I was stringed by something. The worm light of sun fall on my face, I mound in irritation and turned around only to realize I was lying on the grass. That was odd for some reason I could not know why!

I stood up and looked around to only to find that I was in a grass field surrounded by the Cherry tree, tree were standing in a 'U' shape and at the end of the row there was a high lake.

"Remember this place?" a woman said from my behind startling me. I turned around only to face my own almost my own reflection.

Though she wasn't, she was older, her hair was little deep shed pink then mine and so was her eyes, they were not light but was deep green. She was curvier and a little shorter than I was. She was wearing a dark green simple gown, which made her looked even more beautiful then she already was. If I didn't know better I'd have thought she was my future, she was actually "Hana?" I choked out. _How long has it been since I had last seen her?_

"Sakura," she mocked me _oh her mocking!_

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her.

"Can't I see my sister!" she said in a sad tone though her eyes were cold, "I missed you so much!" she said cheerfully and grabbed my hand and ran towards the lake.

I found myself sitting on a bench in front of the lake. The lake's mirror like water was reflecting me, I was wearing a simple light green sundress and my hair was untidy and reached my waist.

"Don't you remember this place?" Hana said, she was sitting beside me. I looked at her as she gave me a cup of worm coco. "We used came all the time when we were little!" she said with? a soft smile. And that ring the bell, this place was one of the cherry field in Samurai country. Dad used to bring Hana and me here when we still in per-school instead of learning about how to fight we doing actual education. We used to play here for long time and have coco. That was the actual time Hana and I were spent time with each other.

"Those were the time!" I relaxed in the bench.

"You're still so innocent Sakura, you don't even know why you're here and you're relaxing like a cat." She chuckled and glanced at my angry face then turned to the lake "You still trust people easily and completely forget you reality. It makes me kind of sad that the Angela was given to you."

"What?" I asked loudly and jerked myself up from the bench, _how did she about the sword?_ I looked at her. _Idiot she was the first wheeler of it,_ my inner voice reminded me.

"I'm in a dream, aren't I?" I asked, it had been nagging me for while since the last thing I remembered was going to bed at my parent house in Konoha.

"Yes and now." She said flatly "And if I were you I would be careful."

"What do you mean?" I could fell a vain popping at my head from irritation "is that a threat, Hana?"

"I'm just saying that you have something that rightfully belongs to me and I want it back." She now looked at me as our eyes were locked with each other, both waiting for a retreat from me.

"Last time I checked, you had rejected it." I said with sigh.

"I know but I want it back now. And you'll give it to me." She looked at lake and smirked. "Time for me to go." She said.

"Wait!" I said but it was too late as I suddenly jerked up and found myself in my room at my parent's hose all sweating.

I sat up on my bed and looked around, still perplexed by the dream but couldn't remember what happened last night until my eyes landed on the sword on the side that I recall last night's birthday and this so called gift.

I got out of the bed and grabbed the sword; _strange_ for some reason the sword felt heaver ten last night. I looked at it both side and wonder about the dream I had about it _what is so espousal about it now, that made Hana is wanting it bad? _I was sure Hana somehow had invaded in my dream demanding the sword back, _but how? "Cause last time I checked, only Sharingan users or mind control jutsu can get inside people's head like that. Dose Hana know some jutsu do that._ Nevertheless, I dismissed the thought; in order to put that kind of jutsu the person has to be with the victim and the victim has to see the person. Moreover, I'm absolutely sure the dream was the first time I had seen Hana after 10 years.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by mom's high pitch scream for me wake up and get for breakfast. I looked at the clock; I had at least an hour before hospital. Therefore, I took a shower and changed into a light blue sundress from the cloths that were still in here.

At breakfast, dad and I were talking about some village stuff. My uncle, aunt, grandma and Misaki had left before I had waked up.

"When are you going to tell Hokage-sama about the sword?" mom asked.

"Haven't decided yet, soon I guise." I said coolly, they both looked at me in like was I should do it now. "I mean, I first have to understand the what I'm dealing with. If I'm not clear what I'm doing then how am I suppose to make master understand the sword, right?"

"Paint taken." Dad sighed "You have become more calculative of your action, for that I'm proud of you." Dad had that proud look in his eyes, which made me blush. My dad was aloes strict on us not because he wanted us to follow the clan rules but he rather forced to follow our own dream and be who we really want be. However, Hana was completely different, since Granfather raised her. She never understood my cousin and me who were raised by my dad.

I got out of the house and went to the hospital; the receptionist gave my appointment list and earned a low growl from. She looked at me apologetically, and mouthing a "Sorry". I looked at my list again checking the first patient's name; it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and team Hebi, as if my morning wasn't bad enough that I had to have them as my first patient.

I walked through the same corridor that lead to their room as I did the first time I came to check on them.

FLASH BACK START:

I was walking down the corridor of the hospital after the meeting with Tusanade-sama, the nearer I got to his room the more hollow I felt in my heart. For the first time in a long time, I felt scared and somewhat insecure but then again he aloes made me felt Insecure about myself.

When I came in front of his room, the door was shut; I took a deep breath in and out. _What could possibly be wrong? All he can do is judging you nothing else, Sakura, but you know how far you've come and what you can do. So don't let him get the better of you._ I kept chanted in my mind. At last I finally opened the door and was greeted by two guys, one shark looking and the other big guy with orange hair. Then there was that red hair girl who cling to non-other then Sasuke Uchiha who still had that bluish black hair, black eyes and pale skin. However, he was a little buffer that the last time I had seen him and more god like handsome.

That shark guy, Shingetsu and the red hair girl, Karin (if I'm remember correctly their name from we have meat) were fighting over something which I could not understand through their cursing. The nurse who was in charge of them, Kia was about to burst into tear.

"Kia," I called her from the door and everyone was looked at me. Shingetsu and the orange hair guy, Jungo's jaw dropped and Karin looked like she did not care. However, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at me then he smirked. When I wanted be ninja, my father had taught me to understand people's fillings towards me by their small jester. Right now, Shigetsu and Jungo's expiration told me they found me surprising and Karin was not interested in me. However, Sasuke's cocky smile well it told me that he thought I was going to jump on me as I used to do. It got on my nerve but then I thought I don't care what he thinks of me, I'm only here to my job.

"Hello, I'm your Doctor. Please call me Haruno-san." I said with sly smirk. Jungo looked at me respectfully which I didn't expect from him, Shingetsu gave wolf like howl and Sasuke's jaw tightened which caused Karin to glare at me. Well I had to hide my laughter.

FLASH BACK END.

When I told Ino about this, at first she was angry but when she found about what happened after they found out I was their doctor, she could not stop laughing for a whole hour.

I shacked my thought and went into Uchiha's room I thought this morning couldn't get any worst. Team Hebi was still sleeping soundly due to the new slipping pills I had prescript them last night. However, Sasuke had the same one as before, so he was up and was sitting on his bed and reading a newspaper.

I walked inside and at first checked Karin's vitals, she steered a little but did not wake up, _thank goodness for that!_ I had no intention of listing to her babbling of how much she loves her "Sasuke-kun". After that, I checked Jungo. Then I went to Sasuke. He noticed me coming toward me and put down and looked outside the window, I did not say anything and did my job. Then I went to Shingetsu and started to check his pals.

"You seem different." Suddenly Sasuke stated when I was counting Singetsu's pals.

"And good morning to you too." I retorted sarcastically, he said nothing but I was scared that he might be able to say if any difference has started to because of the sword so asked "What seems different?"

"Your chakura, it seems to be impatient. Why?" He asked coolly.

"For no reason, maybe because I want to go on a mission and body is dying for one." I lied thoughtfully and he did not catch it. I suspected my chakura disorder last night when I first touched the sword but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Hum, you have changed." He stated but before I could say anything he asked "When'll I get to go home?"

"Your friend here will be able to go after three days but you have to stay for another week and then I also have to check your eyes every other week until Tusanade- sama thinks it is OK for you to use the Sharingun again." I said sadly _more time with him then it should be!_

"You are not happy about it." He nodded his head understandingly.

"You bet I'm not!" I said without thinking then blushed embarrassingly when I noticed a slight sadness in his eyes then there were nothing. I brush it of confusingly "I mean you will also be happy." And walked way.

"Maybe" he said as I opened the door "Maybe not." He whispered. I closed the door and froze at then spot outside room upon hearing his last wards. _Did he really said that he will be not happy if I don't see him anymore or did I just imagined it?_ I felt my ear getting hot from anger. I did not want him fill that way for me. After debating for few minutes, I went to my office.

* * *

It was 6pm when I got out of the hospital and went to the Hokage building as Tusanade-sama sent a massage for me to meet her. I reached the building, went to her room, and knocked.

"Ah Sakura if that's you, then come in." her voice boomed from other side of the room.

"Hai!" I said and entered. She looked at me for few moments.

"You know that you only two member and you need one more." She stated and I nodded in agreement. "Well I have found you some one."

"You did!" I said with naked horror, I so not wanted anyone of the rookie 8 in my team.

"His name is Kanji Haruno. This is his file, look through it." She paused at my dumb stack face "He shares you last name so do you know him?"

"I have only meat him last night at my parent's house. He was there with few relatives but I did not think he would be joining my team. Isn't he from another country?"

"Hai he is from the samurai country but he was actually was born in the fir country and he was actually raised in samurai country so he can fight for fir country with his unique ability of controlling swords." She said thoughtfully gathering her both hand down her chin.

"Well he will back the day after tomorrow from his short trip. Tell him to meat at the hospital." I slipped out and instantly curse for doing that.

"You know he is coming before I told you!" she narrowed her eyes at me "is there something I should know, Sakura?"

I gulped and looked at her eyes and sighed, "You'll know when I understand my situation"

She looked at me for few minutes then said, "I better. Know go."

I bid her good night, walked out of the building, and started to walk towards my apartment. Today was an odd day as everything seems make me confuse, first Sasuke's comment about not being happy to see me (Which still think my imagination) and Kanji turning out to be person born to be scarifies for the country just because he has some unique talent to control the sword.

Haa I need Ino and she won't back till tomorrow so I' wait.

* * *

I hope readers like this one.


End file.
